Sweet Paradise
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Una escena subidita de tono entre Misa y Raito, en la que el chico muestra sus dotes endulzantes 3 Pesimo summary como to2 mis summarys -.- Plis lean y dejen reviews!


Si me lo preguntan, no veo esto tan como un fanfic, sino simplemente como una escena hot que no pasaron por la serie XDXD jajaja como las escenas eliminadas en las películas. Está dedicado a mi amiga Maki y a su novio (_ke va a seguir siendo mi amigo siempre y cuando cuide mi death note ¬¬_), Ger ^^ En fin, sin más que acotar los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste!!  
_DISCLAIMER_: Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sweet Paradise**

-Raito…-se atrevió a interrumpir la modelo.

La rubia llevaba ya tres largas horas observando como Yagami escribía en su Death Note. Parecía un maniático y ella le entendía, o eso creía, pero estaba comenzando a molestarse de que él solo se mostrara amable con ella cuando necesitaba algún favor, y es que siempre había sido así. Misa siempre iba por Raito a la escuela y se marchaban juntos a casa, caminando de la mano, pero aquella era una simple imagen, la chica sabía que nada mas lo hacían para que L no sospechara de ellos, para que los viera juntos y los creyera novios, ya que una vez cruzada la puerta de la habitación del castaño, toda aquella imagen se derrumbaba y la modelo se dedicaba a contemplar como el muchacho realizaba su labor, era tan dedicado, lo amaba. Pero a pesar del profundo amor que la rubia sentía por Light, el chico no mostraba el mínimo interés en ella, y todo tiene un límite, por lo que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Huh?-volteó Raito sorprendido por aquella interrupción, que normalmente no ocurría-¿necesitas algo?

-¿Qué si necesito algo? ¡Claro que necesito algo Light Yagami!-se quejó la rubia, realmente molesta-¡estoy harta!

-¿Harta de qué? Si no hemos hecho nada en todo el día-se extraño.

-¿Lo ves? ESE es el problema, no hemos hecho nada-al ver la expresión de confusión de su supuesto novio, continuó-estoy harta de que finjamos ser novios por el idiota de Ryuzaki, estoy harta de que juegues conmigo, harta de que me utilices.

-Pero Misa, no entiendo, creí que me amabas.

-Y aún te amo Raito, pero tú no me amas a mí y eso me está haciendo sufrir. Puede que no me importe matar a un puñado de personas pero tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?-aclaró.

-Dime… ¿tienes alguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo?

-¿Prueba? No necesito una prueba Light, se que es la verdad.

Fue entonces cuando Misa notó que la mirada del castaño se había ensombrecido, tenía los ojos clavados en el piso aunque ella no podía verlos porque su flequillo los tapaba, lo que si vio fue que tenía el puño fuertemente cerrado, creyó que iba a golpearla por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… pero el impacto nunca llegó, sino que lo que la modelo sintió en aquel momento fue como Raito la envolvía con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí, besando su cabello.

-Tienes razón… he sido un muy mal novio… perdóname Misa…-su voz, algo quebrada, era sincera. Misa no pudo evitar estremecerse de felicidad, conocía a Raito y podía darse cuenta que era una disculpa sincera.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no hay nada que perdonar…-susurró Amane, sonriéndole tiernamente para luego besar sus labios.

-Ryuk… quiero que vayas al cuarto de mis padres y no regreses hasta que yo te lo ordene-dijo el chico.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió la rubia al ver como el shinigami se marchaba-¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-El trabajo puede esperar…-dijo Raito escondiendo su Death Note, luego volteó a ver a su novia y le sonrió mientras salía de la habitación-espérame aquí, no te muevas.

-H-hai-tartamudeó cayendo sentada sobre la cama del asesino, esa última sonrisa la había derretido por completo.

Cuando Raito regresó llevaba consigo una torta y una bolsa desbordante de cosas dulces. La chica lo miró sin entender mientras el chico corría todo lo que tenía en su escritorio murmurando un "luego tendré tiempo de limpiar". Cuando hubo acabada esa tarea cerró la persiana de su cuarto y la puerta con llave, encendiendo la luz.

-Raito ¿qué diablos…?

-¿Confías en mí?-preguntó el castaño y al ver que la chica asentía sonrió y añadió-entonces necesito que te desnudes…

-Ha-hai…-susurró Misa aún sin entender, pero ella haría lo que fuese por su novio por lo que se quitó lentamente la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

-Ven…-le ordenó el chico y colocó la torta sobre su escritorio, luego le ató las muñecas a la adolescente con una gruesa cinta roja, la cargó en brazos y la sentó sobre la torta.

-Ha…-gimió Amane al sentir el contacto con el manjar y la crema en aquella parte suya tan íntima-Rai…Raito…

-Te ha gustado ¿verdad?-sonrió el joven acariciando su rostro-¿me dejarías endulzarte?

-S-sí-respondió la chica aun estremeciéndose por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Te lo pasaras en grande-aseguró Light y tras ello tomó un embase de salsa de chocolate y comenzó a verterlo por el cabello de su chica-mira hacia arriba…

Misa levantó el rostro y sintió la salsa recorrer su cara, bajando por su cuello y siguiendo su recorrido hacia abajo, aunque buena cantidad entró en la boca de ésta. Una vez que se hubo acabado, Yagami un pote de crema y lo abrió, llenó ambas manos con toda la crema que pudo y lentamente la esparció por los pechos de la rubia, disfrutando de los gemidos que escapaban de sus tiernos labios. Se entretuvo bastante tiempo masajeándolos mientras comía a besos la boca de la chica. Misa Misa se sentía en el mayor de los paraísos, su novio la acariciaba y le brindaba todas las atenciones posibles, de esa forma estaba logrando excitarla a un grado inimaginable. Raito continuó con su tarea, esta vez abriendo un frasco de manjar. Introdujo una mano en ella y sin darle tiempo a la chica para que se acostumbrara al tacto, estrelló su mano contra la entrepierna de la joven, acariciándola con un frenesí y una locura dignos de una bestia. Ante este nuevo contacto, la chica reaccionó de una forma más tentadora aún. Se removió sobre el escritorio, levantando las piernas para poder obtener un mayor contacto con la mano de su novio.

-Vaya… se ve que te ha gustado…

-Haa… Raito… haa… haa…-ya nada que no fueran gemidos podían salir de la boca de Misa.

-¿Quieres más?-inquirió el Light, disfrutando de la situación.

-¡Hai!-respondió la rubia en un gritito de placer.

-Suplica-rió el chico.

-O-onegai Raito… quiero…ha…-suplicó Misa sin poder evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios al sentir un suave roce de la mano del castaño-te lo suplico Raito… quiero más… más…

-Muy bien muñequita… así me gusta, lo tendrás-sonrió Raito satisfecho mientras tomaba lo que quedaba del manjar y nuevamente lo esparcía por la húmeda vagina de la modelo-se ve que estas muy excitada, me encanta-le ronroneó suavemente al oído.

-Oh Raito… te amo…-respondió la chica temblando por el placer.

-Bien, creo que te daré un último toque-dijo el chico admirando su obra maestra. Caminó hacia la bolsa y sacó otra bolsa de ésta, con la diferencia de que la segunda era una enorme bolsa de azúcar.

Misa cerró los ojos al saber lo que venía y sintió una lluvia de azúcar salpicar todo su cuerpo, endulzándola. Por indicaciones del chico volvió a levantar el rostro dejando que este se llenara de azúcar. El castaño se alejó y observó a la modelo, se veía deliciosa, pero sabía que faltaba un ultimátum. Miró el pastel sobre el cual su novia estaba sentada y sonrió, luego caminó a la bolsa sacando de ésta lo último que quedaba. La chica miró con curiosidad como Light le quitaba el contenedor a un inmenso pastel de merengue, manjar y mousse de chocolate y al instante adivinó donde terminaría aquel pastel, por lo que cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la tomaba por detrás de la cabeza y le estrellaba el pastel en el rostro. Tras habérselo restregado bien por todo el rostro quitó la bandejita de cartón, dejando que los restos cayeran al regazo de la rubia, junto al resto de las salsas y el azúcar que había vertido en ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Raito satisfecho.

-Dulce-bromeó Amane.

-Lo eres…-piropeó el chico-ahora déjame limpiarte.

Comenzó por abajo, tomó con cuidado una de las piernas de la chica y lamió lentamente sus pies, subiendo luego por la pierna, suavemente, disfrutando al máximo de las caricias. Misa comenzó a gemir nuevamente. Esta vez sus gemidos eran potentes y salían roncos, desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Una vez que hubo recorrido aquella pierna de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo todos los rincones de ésta, dejándola sin rastro de dulce, pasó a la otra, realizando el mismo laborioso trabajo. Al rato se encontraba lamiendo el vientre de Misa, habiendo salteándose intencionalmente la necesitada entrepierna de la joven. Disfrutaba dándole placer a la muchacha, pero al mismo tiempo aún tenía esa morbosa parte de él que degustaba torturando a la gente. Se entretuvo varios minutos rodeando el ombligo de la chica y luego introduciendo su lengua en él. Desviándose por ambos lados de su cintura, limpiando los restos del chocolate que caía por su vientre en forma de hilos. Una vez que llegó a sus pechos los beso, lamió y mordisqueó sus pezones con suavidad. Sintió a la joven tensarse al contacto, ello tan solo logró excitarlo más.

-Misa… discúlpame, ya no aguanto-dijo mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y lo arrojaba al suelo junto a su boxer-me excitas demasiado…-y sin decir más la cargó y sentándose sobre su cama, la sentó sobre su erecto miembro.

Concentrado en su labor, el chico la levantó tomándola por la cintura, y la volvió a penetrar, estuvieron de esa forma durante varios minutos, aumentando el ritmo. Misa sintió tan feliz como nunca, se sentía amada por el castaño, sentía que valía la pena todo el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo que hacía por él, después de todo, su novio la amaba y eso era lo que importaba. Gimió libremente sabiendo que el chico disfrutaba de su placer tanto como ella misma. De pronto se sintió estallar y alcanzo el más increíble y hermoso orgasmo que había experimentado jamás, y pasaron tan solo unos segundos, en los que Raito la embistió con fuerza, antes de que el castaño se viniera dentro de ella.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama del chico y Light los cubrió a ambos con su manta.

-Fue increíble-dijo Raito, lamiendo el rostro de Misa.

-Estoy hecha un asco-rió la chica divertida, seguía con el rostro y la entrepierna completamente sucios.

-Puedo encargarme de eso…-sonrió el asesino, riendo y metiéndose entre las sabanas…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Wuuu terminado =D espero que les haya gustado ;D me pareció hot jugar con la idea de una Misa Misa endulzada ii sumisa ante un Raito, que maniático como es, se muestra dominante. Em fin, como ya dije, el fic es corto ya que no lo veo como un fanfic sino que simplemente lo veo como una escena eliminada por ser para mayores de edad XDXD jajaja.  
No tengo más para decir así que me retiro, espero que comenten! Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
